


Love and Surprises

by sociallyawkwardteen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, They Love Each Other OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardteen/pseuds/sociallyawkwardteen
Summary: Sora and Kairi decide to surprise their boyfriend Riku with a special meal to show how much they love him.





	Love and Surprises

~~~~ “I want to surprise Riku.” 

“Huh?” Kairi replied, looking up from her book to where Sora sat on a tree branch. 

“I want to surprise Riku,” Sora repeated then added, “He's always doing special stuff for us, so I wanna do something special for him.” 

Kairi smiled. “What do you have in mind?” 

“Well, he's always cooking for us. We should make him his favorite meal!” Sora said while hanging from the tree branch by his knees. 

Kairi stood and gave Sora a quick kiss. “That's a great idea! Riku would love that. But if we're going to do this tonight, we have ingredients to buy and food to fix.” she said. 

Sora swung down from the tree and landed beside Kairi and said excitedly, “Then let's go!” With that, he took her hand and ran towards town.

* * *

 

Kairi and Sora spent most of the afternoon cooking at Kairi’s house in preparation for that evening. It took a few tries, and maybe some help from Riku’s mother over the phone, but they finally made a meal that wasn’t burnt or horribly over seasoned. They set a small table for three with the food covered to keep it warm. 

When they finished setting the table, Kairi smiled at Sora and said, “Only one thing left to get.”

“Riku!” Sora cheered. 

“You text him. Tell him to wear something nice while I get dressed.” Kairi said before walking to her bedroom. 

“I’m gonna go to my house to get changed too. I’ll text him on the way.” Sora called to Kairi. She replied then Sora ran out the door. 

This was going to be a special surprise for Riku, so he had to look his best! Sora quickly texted Riku to get dressed in something nice and to be ready in ten minutes, then he avoided all of Riku’s questions, only telling him to get ready.

Once in his bedroom, Sora opened his closet and pulled out the outfit he wore whenever he, Riku, and Kairi went to fancier restaurants together. It was a white button-up shirt with a dark blue vest and matching dress pants. It was simple but nice, and Riku always said he looked handsome in it. So he put it on.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, Sora and Kairi stood together in front of Riku’s front door. They both held onto the bouquet of flowers that they had bought for Riku. 

Riku opened the door to a bouquet being held out to him by his boyfriend, that was wearing Riku’s favorite outfit and had brushed his hair for once, and his girlfriend, who was wearing a soft lavender dress with floral lace sleeves and a shorter skirt. The first two thoughts in his mind were: “they both look amazing” then “why”. Riku took the flowers, blushing slightly. Of course they had gotten hibiscus flowers, those flowers stood for love after all. 

“May I?” Sora said, offering Riku his arm. Riku took Sora’s arm, and Kairi held onto Riku’s other arm. 

Together, the three travelled to Kairi’s house. Kairi opened the door as Sora covered Riku’s eyes as they entered. 

“Surprise!” Sora said as he uncovered Riku’s eyes, revealing the nicely set table and the home-cooked meal. 

“What is all this?” Riku asked, staring at the table for a moment before looking at his partners. The food smelled incredible. Did they make it for him? It wasn’t their anniversary, and it certainly wasn’t his birthday. 

“Well, you always do so much for us, so we wanted to surprise you to show our love and appreciation.” said Kairi while a soft smile. 

Quickly but gently, Riku pulled Kairi into a kiss. She returned it happily, putting her arms around Riku’s neck. 

Sora pouted and said with mock jealousy, “It was my idea..” 

Riku pulled away slightly from Kairi, looking at Sora fondly. “Oh, was it?” Riku teased before putting a hand on Sora’s lower back and dipping him slightly. 

“Y-yeah,” Sora stuttered, blushing with Riku so close. Riku kissed Sora deeply. 

Kairi giggled, “So, are we going to eat or keep kissing? Because I’m okay with either.” 

“I’d kiss you both all night if I could.” Riku said, releasing Sora. 

“I thought you’d want to eat. We did make your favorite after all.” she said with a smile. Riku looked surprised. 

“We even got your mom’s recipe.” Sora added. Riku smiled brightly, this was going to be great. 

* * *

 

Soon, the trio were eating and chatting around the table. The meal was perfect, even if it was obvious that the meat was a little overcooked, Riku thought. It wasn’t really the food that made it perfect though, it was the two wonderful people on either side of him that had made it for him, despite being terrible cooks. 

After dinner, the three teens cuddled on the couch, Sora and Kairi on either side of Riku, and watched one of Riku’s favorite movies. 

Near the end of the movie, Riku whispered softly, “I love you two so much.” 

They looked up at Riku, blushing slight from the loving tone of his voice. 

Kairi gently kissed Riku’s hand that she had been holding and said, “We love you too, Riku.” 

“Yeah, so much that we’re actually willing to learn to cook for you.” Sora joked after placing a soft kiss on Riku’s cheek. 

Riku smiled fondly as he looked at them. “I’m so lucky to have you two.” 

“We’re the lucky ones.” Sora said, putting his arms around Riku’s waist.

* * *

 

When the movie ended, Sora yawned, “Let’s go to bed.” 

“Are you saying that because you’re tired? Or because you want Riku to hold you without a shirt on?” Kairi teased while reaching to poke Sora’s cheek. 

Sora blushed. “I want to hold both of you, thank you very much.” he muttered with a slight pout. Kairi giggled. 

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Riku said, teasing a little as he nuzzled the side of Sora’s face with his own, “But we don’t have clothes to sleep in.” 

Sora muttered something about not needing clothes when Kairi stood and stretched. 

“The benefits of having two boyfriends is that I have twice as many clothes that I can steal. I’m sure I have something for both of you.” she said while putting her hands on her hips. 

“Does this mean I get my favorite night shirt back?” asked Riku. 

“Nope!” Kairi replied, sticking her tongue out at Riku before walking to her bedroom. 

Riku stood and stretched. “Come on, Sora, we gotta make sure Kairi doesn’t hide our clothes.” he joked. 

“Riku?” called Sora softly, looking up at Riku, still sitting on the couch. 

“Yes?” he replied, turning to look at Sora. 

“I love you.” 

Riku blushed slightly and smiled then he bent over and kissed Sora. “I love you too, Sora.” he whispered. 

Gently, Riku pulled Sora to his feet and said, “Now come on before Kairi gets jealous.” 

“Already am.” Kairi joked as she walked to them, wearing a large t-shirt as a nightgown and holding two sets of night clothes for them. 

Once the boys were changed, the trio were cuddling on Kairi’s bed, Kairi in between Riku and Sora. 

“Love my boys,” Kairi whispered sleepily. 

“And we love our girl,” Sora replied while kissing Kairi’s shoulder. 

“Good night,” said Riku, kissing Kairi on the forehead. 

Sora and Kairi replied with their sleepy goodnights and dozed off, giving Riku a chance to look at them in silence. They were always so peaceful in their sleep. Riku pulled them both closer before falling asleep with a smile on his face. 


End file.
